Thanksgiving in Paris
by NerdyJibbsOreo
Summary: Jenny, Jethro, and Ducky celebrate Thanksgiving together. Set in the Paris days in '99. Ridiculousness with a dash of humor, a tablespoon of awkward, and a dose of Jibbs banter.


_I wrote the majority of this on the night of Thanksgiving and didn't have time to publish it until now, so this is a bit late. Just a little Paris Thanksgiving one-shot with Jibbs and Ducky. It's short, ridiculous, and has zero plot. T for some adult content after the first line break._

* * *

Jenny was stirring the mashed potatoes together one final time when she saw a finger sneak past her waist towards the bowl. She whacked it with the spoon without hesitation.

"Hey," Jethro protested, his finger quickly retreating.

He moved over to her side so that she could see his glare.

"It's not time to eat yet," she retorted.

"You've bin' sneakin' bits of it all."

"It's a perk of making part of the meal. You have to make sure it tastes right."

"She's right, you know," Ducky replied from the other end of the counter.

She gave Jethro a triumphant smirk and turned to look at Ducky, feeling the bowl in her hand move a little as Jethro childishly stuck his finger in it and scooped out a fingerful of potato.

"Jethro," she chided, kicking his shin.

He pulled his finger out of his mouth with a pop, looking pleased with himself.

"It's like living with a child sometimes," she moaned.

He opened his mouth to reply but then stopped, his eyes on Ducky, making her smirk. She wondered just what kind of inappropriate comment he nearly let slip.

"Did you finish setting the table, Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Uh-huh."

She felt amused by Ducky's parental tone, which was further proving that Jethro was acting like a child. Jenny had assisted Ducky with the cooking all morning, while Jethro had whined and grumbled when he was asked to help with anything. She knew he hated holidays and she didn't know why, but she wished he would cheer up a little.

She hadn't liked holidays the last couple of years either, but she was happy with life right now and she'd gotten into the spirit of things. She enjoyed cooking and being with Ducky, who was proving to be a wise father figure on this mission, and her feelings for Jethro were ones she had never experienced before. She felt like things were looking up.

"Anything else we need to do?" She asked Ducky.

"It looks like we've got everything, we just need to put it all on the serving table now," he replied as he looked around, picking up the bowl of stuffing.

With that she grabbed the bowl of mashed potatoes and handed them to Jethro. He looked down at the bowl and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Go on, put it on the table. It's the least you can do after violating them with your finger."

"Heard I'm pretty good with my fingers," he replied in a flash, a wicked smirk on his face.

She blushed furiously, glancing behind him, relieved to see that Ducky had taken the stuffing into the dining room.

"You are lucky Ducky wasn't in here anymore," she whispered, poking him in the arm. "Get those potatoes on the table, mister magic fingers." He grinned and she couldn't help but smile at him, shaking her head as he left.

When everything was ready and Ducky had carved the turkey, they all served themselves in the kitchen and then made their way to the living room, where Jenny and Ducky had set up a small circular table they never used. They were all facing each other and an equal distance apart, which Jenny thought was fitting for the holiday. They may as well enjoy each others company since it was just the three of them, as usual. Decker and Ramsey were unable to join them for the meal since they'd been sent to Russia on more surveillance.

It made for a very relaxed holiday not having any guests. There was no early or fancy meal prep and none of them bothered getting dressed up. There wouldn't be arguing relatives, friends, or coworkers. They could be completely at ease.

The smells from all of the food was making Jenny salivate. She was glad when Ducky did a toast and they could finally eat. She was impressed with the mountain of mashed potatoes and gravy that Jethro had on his plate, topped with turkey, stuffing, and a roll. Not a single healthy vegetable was in sight, which of course, didn't surprise her. Ducky and her at least had a good amount of corn and green beans.

Ducky told a lot of stories while they ate, with Jenny occasionally chipping in. Jethro remained silent as usual, smiling every once in a while. Jenny reached her bare foot out, stroking Jethro's socked foot, occasionally letting her big toe go up the cuff of his pants to touch his skin. Jethro kept shooting her looks with his dark eyes that were sufficiently distracting her from Ducky's tales.

Jethro excused himself to go get more food in the kitchen, and when he returned and sat down she reached out her foot again and located a sock, stroking her foot up it quickly and pressing her toe against skin, suddenly realizing it didn't feel quite right…

"Wrong foot, Jennifer," Ducky commented with a smirk, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

She pulled her foot away as if she'd been burned, heat pulsing in her cheeks.

Jethro seemed to catch on, nearly choking on the spoonful of stuffing he'd just put in his mouth.

"So sorry, Ducky," she apologized. She was pretty sure she'd feel mortified for at least a week—maybe the rest of her life.

"It's quite all right," Ducky said with a chuckle. "I once mistakenly grabbed the wrong girls hand on a group outing. The girl I was dating at the time was rather cross about it."

"I'll bet," Jethro retorted, giving Jenny a look that was somehow both amused and annoyed.

"Excuse me, I am in need of a little more turkey and gravy," Ducky commented, getting up with his plate.

As soon as he was out of earshot Jenny covered her face and groaned while Jethro chuckled.

"You couldn't tell that wasn't my foot after playing with mine for a solid fifteen minutes?"

"God," she groaned. "I didn't realize he'd slipped his shoes off."

"Loosened his belt too, hope you're not plannin' on doin' anything about that."

She uncovered her face and glared at him.

"I hate you."

"I'm not the one playin' with someone else's foot while my lover is right there. I'm not the cheater, Jen."

"I really, really hate you," she retorted, glaring even harder at his stupid grin.

He reached his foot out and stroked hers and she kicked him away.

"Guess I'll just have to settle for Ducky's," he said, bursting into laughter.

* * *

They all enjoyed their relaxed Thanksgiving. They all fell asleep during the news, and then they played a board game. Ducky had plans that night to meet an old friend who was vacationing just outside of Paris, and when it approached evening Jenny and Jethro both watched as he got ready to leave by the door.

"I suspect I'll be gone about three hours," Ducky said as he pulled his coat on. "Should anything happen here that takes you two away for the op, please leave a note so I know what's going on. If you are in need of my assistance, I wrote the address of where I'll be and left it on the counter."

"Thank you, Ducky. I'm sure everything will be fine. Have fun with your friend, and be safe," Jenny said as he opened the door.

"I will, my dear, thank you. You two behave yourselves, I don't want to be dealing with any bodies when I get back."

With that Ducky was gone, and the minute the car pulled away Jethro had Jenny pressed against the wall.

"Bin' waitin' to get my hands on you all day," he muttered into her ear.

"Even on Thanksgiving _all_ you can think about is sex."

"It's 'cause I'm thankful for it, 'specially with you," he muttered, grabbing her butt and pressing her against him.

"You're such a poet," she remarked with a laugh.

He kissed her thoroughly, pulling her leg up a little as he pressed his hips against hers.

"You know what I'm really thankful for?" He asked, nipping at her neck as he ran a hand up her thigh.

She made some questioning sound, not able to form much coherent thought as his hand cupped her.

"We have the house all to ourselves, for three hours. Don't have to be quiet, don't even have to stay in the bedroom. Could take you against this wall right now."

It was a relief that Ducky was gone and they were finally alone. The foreplay had started hours ago—every single time Ducky hadn't been in the same room or wasn't paying attention they had been touching each other, kissing, or whispering suggestive things. It was even more of a relief knowing that there wasn't a chance of Decker dropping by unannounced.

She moaned as he moved his hand into her pants.

"Magic fingers, huh?" he questioned as he stroked her, eliciting a gasp from her. He continued his ministrations while he let his lips roam all over, his other hand brushing up her shirt. He paused and tugged her shirt off and then she divested him of his, almost shivering from the sensation of his bare chest pressing against her as he ground his hips and hand against her.

She let out a whimper when he moved his fingers away, feeling him move his hand to her butt and grasping it, seeming to try and press her even closer to him. She snaked a hand between them and unbuttoned his pants, a millisecond from unzipping him when the door suddenly opened, taking them off guard.

"I forgot to grab the book I was going to loan—"

Ducky's loud announcement stopped when his eyes landed on them, pressed half naked against the wall. Jenny was grateful Jethro's body was at least shielding hers from view.

"Dear Lord," Ducky declared, turning bright red and averting his eyes as he looked up. "I'm all for pretending to not be aware of your obvious relationship and ignore the flagrant noises you both make in the bedroom, but if you could please _keep it_ in the bedroom I would be extremely grateful."

Jenny knew she had never blushed harder in her life, and she was pretty sure she'd never seen Jethro blush. Jethro cleared his throat, looking almost as mortified as Jenny felt.

"Sorry, Duck," he mumbled.

"First my foot, now my eyes," Jenny heard Ducky mutter as he walked off to the study.

Jethro put his forehead on her shoulder and groaned, while Jenny contemplated if there was any way to leave Paris and never have to face the man who had become her father figure _ever_ again. Maybe she'd just die from the embarrassment, that would be welcome.

"Upstairs," she whispered urgently, pushing him away and grabbing their shirts, turning on her heel and pelting up the stairs.

"They went into his room, and she heard the front door open and close again right before Jethro shut his door and locked it.

"God, I can never look him in the face ever again, just, oh my—ugh." She put her face in her hands, on the verge of shrieking, wishing it had just been one of those awkward dreams. Jethro came up behind her and pulled her against him, running his hands down her shoulders and arms, moving them to her waist.

"Gotta good way to get your mind off of it," he mumbled, his nose in her hair.

"There is no way I'll be able to get in the mood again after that. All I'll be able to think about is him walking in and looking completely ashamed in us...there's no way I'll ever reach orgasm with _that_ image in my head."

He groaned and rested his head on her shoulder again.

"Come on, Jen," he whined, nibbling her shoulder.

"Jethro, I've played footsie with Ducky today and now he's witnessed us almost having sex against the wall _and_ he apparently hears the "flagrant noises" we make when we are actually having sex."

"He's not here to see or hear anything for three hours."

"That's what we thought last time."

"This time we're in a locked room."

"Jethro, there's no way I'm getting to that point, not tonight," she said, turning to face him, putting her hand on his chest.

"Fine," he sighed, kissing her cheek and holding her close.

"I feel like such an idiot, I can't believe he knew this entire time."

He began to rub his hands up and down her back soothingly and she relaxed into him.

"Jen?"

"Mm?"

"Would thinkin' about playin' footsie with Duck get ya in the mood?"

She glared up at him as he snorted, not able to hide his laughter, and she shoved him away with a glare.

"You are the worst," she stated, picking up her shirt and throwing it on. "I'm going to eat leftovers until I die. I'll never be able to live today down."

"Jen, Jen, I'm sorry," he said, his laughter dying as he grabbed her arm before she reached the door, pulling her back to him.

"I was really liking this Thanksgiving, and now I'm pretty sure it's the worst one I've had," she moaned.

"Best one I've had in years," he stated.

The seriousness in his tone and the pain in his voice threw her off.

"Really?" she asked uncertainly, thinking about how he had complained and grumbled all day.

"Yeah. I'm thankful for you, Jen."

"Really?" she asked again, almost freaked out by the emotion she was suddenly feeling.

"Mm-hmm."

"I'm thankful for you too," she whispered, pulling his lips to hers and completely forgetting about her earlier embarrassment.

"Probably wasn't a great Thanksgiving for Duck, though," he said with a smirk against her lips.

She smacked him in the chest and went for the door, flinging it open as he laughed, deciding that eating leftovers until she died wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

 _Poor Ducky, haha. As ridiculous as this fic is, I imagine the poor man did have to endure a lot of awkward moments living with Jibbs in Paris._

 _For those of you in the US, I hope you had a splendid Thanksgiving day a couple of days ago. There's a new Jenny/Jibbs video on my YouTube page that I released, the link to my YouTube is on my fanfiction profile._

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
